battle_through_the_heavensfandomcom-20200213-history
Yun Shan
}} Yun Shan was the former leader of the Yun Lan Sect. Appearance Light Novel The white figure was wearing an extremely plain, white-colored long robe. The gentle breeze brushed by and his long robes fluttered, giving him a kind of otherworldly and elegant aura. His age did not appear very old and his face did not have the wrinkles that an old man ought to have. Instead, it was like warm jade that was emitting a glow. If it were not for his long hair being snow white, Xiao Yan would really have difficulty thinking of him as a strong person of the same generation as Hai Bodong. However, from the reverence that had appeared on all the faces of the Misty Cloud Sect disciples below, it was clear that this person was the previous Misty Cloud Sect Leader, Yun Shan. Manhua Yun Shan has white hair with black streaks and purple eyes. In the past he had short black hair and white with a study body. Personality In both the manhwa and light novel version, Yun Shan was initially deemed as a kind and caring man (most notably by Yun Yun; his former student). However following the events of the story, his persona shifted first to someone who instead of prioritizing truth and justice, shifted toward the overall safety and reputation of the Yun Lan sect. version Yun shan was shown to be both a very arrogant man. He is also shown to be quite proud about the Misty Cloud Sect. He also has a lot of confidence in his abilities (not without merit as he was shown to be even an extremely tough opponent for Xiao Yan). Part of this pride stems from his strength as a Dou Zong; a rank deemed unreachable for even the most battle-hardened veterans and powerhouses in the Jia Ma Empire such as Hai Po Dong and Jia Xing Tian. History In the past Yun Shan was in deeply love with Medusa and he wanted to become a Dou Ancestor so that he could beat Medusa and gain her love. He was also an acquaintance of ice emperor Hai Bo Dong and favorably disposed towards him. Plot Yu shan first appears in chapter 81 of the manhua during the fight between Xiao yan , Hai Po Don and the Yun lan's sect elders. He then asks the Yun lan's sect elder Yun shen as to why he has used the Yun lan's sects enshrouding array to which he replies that he came to punish Xiao yan for killing the Yun lan sect's disciples in the taeger desert. He is initially enraged and ready to kill Xiao Yan but refrains from doing so at the appearance of queen medusa and allows Xiao Yan to leave after warning him about coming to the Yun lan sect again. He is very injured after Xiao Yan returns to the misty cloud sect again and kills the first elder of the yun lan sect as revenge for the dissapearance of his father and battles with yun shan (using the strength of yao lao) and escapes from the jia ma empire. Xiao Yan returned after three years and kills Yun Shan as revenge for his father and the oppression and killing of the Xiao clan members. It was revealed that Yun Shan attacked the Xiao Clan by the command of the Hall of Souls to find the Ancient Jade in Xiao Clan's possession in return for resources and manpower. Yun Shan wanted to overthrow the royal family and rule the Jia Ma empire but the plans were spoiled by Xiao Yan's return. Trivia * In the manhua, Yun Shan was given a brief history of searching for Queen Medusa and falling in love with her. However, the light novel makes no distinction as to this. Similarly, when Medusa reappeared, Yun Shan seemed even wary at her presence in the light novel, suggesting a grudging respect and maybe even fear of her presence. * In the novel, Yun Shan was described to be an old man in contrast to the young handsome appearance he is shown to have in the manhwa. * Xiao Yan uses his corpse to help refine a body for Venerable Tian Huo in the light novel, he considered using him as a puppet but he thought that would scare Yun Yun and make her hate him. * ‘Hall of Souls’ helped him breakthrough to an expert Dou Zong. Category:Male Category:Misty Cloud Sect Category:Human Category:Dou Zong Category:Jia Ma Empire Category:Characters Category:Enemies